


Balance of Power

by ChromiumHeart



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Being An Asshole, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Blow Jobs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Face Slapping, First Time Blow Jobs, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, PHASMA - Freeform, Praise Kink, Submissive Kylo Ren, Top Armitage Hux, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromiumHeart/pseuds/ChromiumHeart
Summary: Sequel toPlace of Powerby popular demand!Grand Marshal Armitage Hux is a rabid cur off his leash. He has long standing ambitions for the First Order that involve crushing the Resistance in any way he can. Kylo Ren has found himself both enamoured and uneasy by Hux’s newfound independence, but perhaps it is the push the First Order needs to secure their place as the dominant force in the galaxy.





	1. Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Have I mentioned how AMAZING you guys are for flooding my tumblr with requests for a sequel? Well, here it is! I’ll try to update as frequently as I can, and update tags as well as the story moves along. 
> 
> I’ve tagged the fic as explicit for smut in later chapters.

Grand Marshal Armitage Hux rarely got a whole cycle of sleep. It wasn't because he was afraid of the nightmares that his unconscious mind might conjure up - he had long since conquered those. It wasn't because he thought sleep was for the weak - everyone needed it from the strongest Sith to the smallest orphan. 

No, Hux commanded an army of untold numbers from lowly and expendable troops to some of his most fierce and loyal Generals. There was hardly time to sleep when they were chasing down the remnants of the Resistance. 

Since the First Orders capture of Lando Calrissian, Hux barely had time to wash rebel blood off of himself, let alone sleep. A quick trip to his quarters for a shower and uniform change were all he could afford, relying on his caf to keep his stomach satisfied during the briefings. There would be time for a meal sometime later. 

Ren, although carrying the title of Supreme Leader, wasn't responsible enough to command the fleets, and Hux was concerned the eventual capture of General Organa would lead Ren to second guess his decisions. He was the embodiment of conflict, and it had always been glaringly obvious. Why Snoke had chosen a man so weak in emotional stability Hux would never know, but he couldn't waste his time on the trivial nature of Force sensitives. 

Smoothing his tunic, Hux walked into the conference room, satisfied to see that Ren had changed out of his filthy robes as well. Holo-projections of fleet admirals displayed about the room, and Hux came to stand at attention, easily commanding the room with appearance alone. 

"Generals and Admirals of the First Order, as you are all very well aware, the Resistance has been pared down significantly since the Battle of Crait. Despite the destruction of the _Supremacy_ and several other Destroyers, we are close to ridding the Galaxy of this rebel scum once and for all."

"Since the First Orders inception in part by my father, Commandant Brendol Hux and the brilliant Grand Admiral Rae Sloane, it has been our mission to remove disorder from our existence, and provide stability that promotes progress. The rebel anarchists are now in our grasp. I'll be sending mission briefings to each of you, and you will all be assigned to your own tasks. See to it that you do not fail - I have no further tolerance for it." 

Hux only glanced away from his address to bring up his datapad, eyes scanning the documents before sending them to the correct recipients. 

"I want potential moons and planets scanned and organized for a penal colony as soon as possible. For now prisoners considered assets will remain in cells on the Star Destroyers. Any rebels not considered to be assets are to be executed on site. I've sent you all an updated dossier on the important assets in the Resistance, and see to it that they are taken alive at all costs. You will administer bacta or other medical treatment as needed and refrain from all torture until I visit all assets personally. If they die in your care, I will _not_ be happy. Any updates shall be sent to me immediately. I want results. And I want them soon." 

Hux ended the briefing and glanced to Ren momentarily before going back to his datapad, punching in some information. Ren didn’t know if he was actually working, or Hux was simply doing it for show. 

"Ren, I need to know your intentions when we capture Leia Organa." He said bluntly, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Ren’s dark eyes snapped up to meet Hux’s, stone faced in front of the man who just hours before had slaughtered several people mercilessly. Now he was cleaned up, properly dressed, and not one sign remained of the deadly violence that he had seen on the battlefield. 

"My intentions, Grand Marshal?"

The response earned an eye roll from Hux and he put down his datapad in irritation before pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"Sometimes I wonder how a _child_ like you ever became what you are now. All this power and nothing to do with it. You should be killing by the hundreds and here you are, hunched like a child at a meeting for adults with no interest in what's going on." 

Ren's jaw set and he lifted a hand, easily using the Force to wrap threateningly around Hux's neck as a warning. Surprisingly, the redhead barely registered the imminent threat. 

"You won't kill me. You need me. And we both know it." He stated, ignoring the invisible weight as it began to tighten, squeezing the airway closed ever so slightly. 

"Don't you dare question my loyalty." Ren growled, standing. He clenched his fist, squeezing hard for a moment before releasing Hux, giving a small smirk at the way his body gasped for a much needed breath despite his resilience to the choking pressure. 

"Don't give me reason to question it." He snipped, gathering his datapad again. "I'm sending troops to Terminus, though I doubt we've gotten there fast enough to head off their escape. I'll need your abilities again, if you're done using them on me as a part of some kind of intimidation tactic." 

Ren chose to ignore him, brushing past Hux but stopping when he felt the tight grip of Hux's hand around his wrist. He felt his face flush and his pulse quicken slightly as he turned to the other man, deep eyes meeting green. Much less wild this time than before, but nonetheless enthralling like a beautiful sea, tempting with its smooth glassy surface. Though Ren knew what laid underneath — an unexplored darkness the depths that no one knew. Eerie and consuming. 

Tentatively, Ren reached out with the Force, pushing those impalpable tendrils to the front of Hux's mind, feeling his excitement of the chase, the concern over the Knights loyalties, and something else. 

A tension, of sorts. Gently, he pulled at that feeling, trying to coax it out for further examination. All focus was lost though when a gloved hand met his cheek with a resounding _crack_ his head whipping to the side and body impulsively responding with a growl. 

"I said prove yourself to me, Ren. Not stand there with your damned maw open like a sarlacc. Get your Knights and meet me on the transport. You have five minutes."

Ren didn't know when Hux had let go of his wrist, but his face burned and bore the redness of the slap long after the redhead had disappeared down the corridor. He sneered, though Hux would never see it, and headed off to gather his Knights as instructed.


	2. The Hunt

Hux always loved the way that civilians scattered at the sight of the Upsilon and TIE fighter ships as they came into port. The First Order was meant to be feared, and followed for fear of repercussion. Most didn’t have anything that they wanted, nor anything to hide, but many didn’t want to be dragged into something they thought didn’t involve them. 

Despite that, the Order had long since gained back the alliances that were lost when the Empire was all but devastated by the Rebellion, and they were growing in both power and force by the day. Soon there would be nowhere left in the known galaxy for the Resistance to hide, and they would finally know how unforgiving the Unknown Regions were. 

If any of them lived to escape. 

Hux had maintained a bit of a reputation himself, and he delighted in the whispers about him as he strode down the landing ramp, eyes sliding over the view in front of him. His greatcoat billowed in the breeze, his gloved hands clasped tightly behind his back and his chin held high in pride. 

Terminus was a disgusting planet to Hux, used mainly as a hub for for shipping. Many ships here were of bizarre alien design, not unfamiliar for Wild Space or the Unknown Regions. No one here, however, could be trusted, and for once he was glad he had Ren so he could get off the planet faster. 

"They call him General Starkiller." One Rodian muttered to another as the troop strode by. 

"That's _Grand Marshal Starkiller_ to you." Hux growled as he kept walking, a tight lipped smirk coming to his lips as the Rodians corrected themselves immediately and apologize. 

"Ren, interrogate the dock manager. See if anyone has seen that piece of junk that your father used to fly around in. The troopers are sweeping the main streets and I'm going to the transit hub to view the records." 

Hux broke off from the rest of the troop with two Knights following silently behind. "Hopefully we won't have a repeat of yesterday's events... I'm sure the droids are tired of soaking the blood out of our robes." 

He thought he heard a slight chuckle from one of them through the vocorder as he slipped into the nearby transit hub to look for records of any familiar ships having stopped by. One day he might take the time to get to know the Knights personally and not just on the battlefield, but today was not that day. As he scanned through the documents, Ren appeared in the doorway, but he didn't break Hux's focus.

"They're still flying the _Falcon_. They were here half a cycle ago." Ren said as he watched Hux, "There was also an incident where two crafts went missing but that's all the information I have."

Hux pulled up the ship manifests, eyes scanning the document for a moment as his hands curled into fists. 

"They stole a kriffing Scimitar!" He growled, "They're old ships, from before the Empire, but they're fast, and they have a cloaking mechanism. If they know how to activate that, which I'm sure that damned pilot Dameron knows how to do, we'll have little chance of just happening upon them. When I catch that pilot I'm going to break every bone in his hands so he’ll never fly again...” 

Hux resisted the urge to punch the console for the information it provided to him and instead walked over to the group of Knights. 

"Lets pull our troops. There's nothing for us here. They're long gone. We may as well hire bounty hunters at this rate." Hux grumbled, heading back to the docking bay with the Knights. 

"Focus our time on the penal colony." Ren suggested, "We have fleets everywhere, and many willing eyes and ears planet side. They have to come out of hiding eventually." 

Hux rolled his eyes but said nothing as they boarded the Upsilon. It was difficult to swallow that the Resistance always seemed to be so close yet so far away. They were running scared, but they were still being smart. Ren was right; they would tire eventually and make mistakes, but Hux hated having to rely on that to deal with the constant thorn in his side. 

"I want Calrissian interrogated again. I want all known locations of rebel bases and hideouts that he knows about. Familiarity may bring them back." Hux reasoned, turning to Ren. 

"He still hasn't regained consciousness from the last interrogation." He confessed, not telling Hux how he’d accidentally almost killed their asset when he attacked his mind with such desperation to please. 

"Well then wake him up! Can't you read his mind while he's unconscious? I want you to get in there and get me answers, Ren." Hux snapped. 

Ren sighed, "That may kill him, Hux. Then you'll have no answers." 

"Don't you _dare_ get soft on me, Ren. You're the Supreme Leader of the First Order, and it's about time you start acting like one." 

Ren glared at Hux, and he considered throwing him about the ship or strangling some obedience into the man, but another Knights hand came down on his shoulder and they shook their head. It was not the time nor the place to let emotion get the better of him, and they all knew it. Tensions were high and Ren couldn't let it get the best of him, as much as he wanted to. 

Ren’s dark eyes narrowed as he watched Hux, wanting nothing more than to lash out at him. Perhaps it was time to put the chains back on the beast, if only to reel him in a little and give him a taste of who was truly in charge.


	3. Submit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sexual content (consensual), dominant character and some abuse (through a fight).

Ren had tried to meditate through his restlessness after arriving back on their ship, but he was tortured with memories of Snoke. Though his Master was long dead, body jettisoned into space unceremoniously, his presence and his voice still lived in the deepest part of Ren's consciousness. Snoke had always been there, since his conception, molding him to his will and trying to create the perfect figure of darkness. The sneers from his former Master lashed at him like an invisible whip, prickling his skin and making it ache. He was weak for letting Hux think he could take control of everything when he was the Supreme Leader, and the only solution was to put the man in his rightful place. 

To put the restricting bonds back on the rabid cur, and remind him who was truly in charge. 

Hux had returned to his quarters for a bitter tea and some issued clothing that was a little more comfortable than his uniform. After changing into a plain black cotton tunic and casual black cotton pants, he sat on his bed and began to read his daily reports as he sipped at his tea. He was ready for several hours of undisturbed sleep when a hail came from his door. 

"Go away, I'm off duty."

The hail buzzed again. 

"I'm off duty! Go bother Lieutenant Mitaka." 

Hux stood when his door opened anyway, despite it being locked from the inside. In the doorway Ren loomed, and Hux put the datapad down with a tight sigh as the Knight let himself in. 

"Listen here you gigantic lummox," Hux began, "I've had an incredibly long day and I would appreciate it if you didn't let yourself into my quarters in the middle of the night. Now get out." 

Ren waved his hand and closed the door behind him, stalking towards Hux. The Grand Marshal stood his ground, his arms crossed over his chest in annoyance. Ren stopped mere inches from him, dark eyes locked on Hux's, both unwilling to stand down. 

"I'm here to remind you whose in charge." He growled, earning a smirk from Hux. 

"Oh, are you here to choke me into submission again? You could kill me with a twist of your wrist, but you won't." Hux's eyes moved from Ren's eyes, sliding down his body as if giving him a disapproving once over. "Get out of my quarters." 

"You will show me some respect. I am your Supreme Leader." Ren's voice was low, a husky, gravelly tone to it as he address his second in command. 

Hux scoffed. "I will not bow to a man who throws tantrums when he doesn't get his way. You’re a hot tempered child." 

Ren made a noise low in his chest and drew back far enough to slap Hux hard across the face. He considered it payback for the earlier slap he received, but instead of Hux backing down he lashed out like an animal, driving his shoulder into Ren's sternum and catching him off guard enough to topple them both to the floor. 

Hux's fist slammed into Ren's jaw, teeth sliding against the soft tissue of the inside of his cheek and drawing blood. Hux had hit him again before Ren got his bearings, lifting Hux's weight off of him with the Force and tossing him across the room like a child's doll. When he heard Hux cry out as his back hit a ledge and crumple to the floor, Ren smirked. 

He got to his feet and wiped the blood trickling from the side of his mouth, walking over to Hux where he still laid on the floor, pale limbs sprawled out. 

"You seem to think that just because you can best a rebel on the battlefield that you can take on a Force user." 

Hux didn't reply. 

Ren knelt down to move the man's brilliant red hair from concealing his features when Hux's eyes opened and he sent a fist into Ren's chest, aiming for his solar plexus. The way the air forcefully came out of his lungs and how he stumbled backward told Hux that he was successful. A kick had Ren and his swath of black clothing pitching to the floor again, giving Hux the upper hand. 

"What did you come here for, Ren? Do you need someone to beat you down and remind you of your _true_ place in the world?" Hux sneered, taking in the man slouched on the floor. 

Ren's cheeks flushed pink as he caught his breath, his solar plexus giving one final uneasy spasm in his body before finally relaxing and allowing his muscles to ease as well. 

"Is that what you want?" Hux asked with a raised brow, "Someone to keep you in line, allow you to be the face of the First Order, strong and proud, not knowing that you like to be controlled behind closed doors?" 

Ren didn't dare answer. He didn't trust his own tongue. He averted his gaze from Hux as he sat up and immediately the other man was in front of him, a hand threading through his hair and pulling tightly. 

"You do want to be controlled. You want this." Hux smirked, a wild glint that Ren had seen planet side the day before returning to his eyes. 

Hux took in the bruise starting to form on Ren's cheek by his scar, trailed his thumb over his plush bottom lip where it was split in the middle, the touch making Ren hiss softly. 

"Look at me." 

Ren refused. 

"I said look at me, you kriffing animal." Hux barked, yanking at Ren's hair until he had no choice but to bring his eyes up. "You may not say it verbally, but your eyes do. You've been consumed by this. I saw the same look in those big eyes yesterday."

Ren made a noise in his throat as Hux's free hand went to his pants, pulling the waistband down enough to expose his thick cock, half hard already. He stroked himself several times as he stared down at Ren, biting his bottom lip a little. 

"Well? Get to work, _Supreme Leader_." Hux murmured, guiding Ren forward and pressing himself against those bloody, swollen lips. "And be proficient with this, I would like to get to bed." 

Hux bit back the sigh as Ren willingly opened his mouth and took him in, tongue stimulating the underside of his cock as he went. His lips stretched uncomfortably, pulling at the split and making him wince. He didn't stop though as he placed his hands on the tops of his thighs, allowing Hux to control everything. 

"This is your place." Hux told Ren as he rolled his hips slightly, "On your knees with a cock in your mouth to shut you up." 

Ren made a small noise akin to a groan that shot through Hux's whole body, hitching his breath slightly. He gripped Ren's hair harder and forced his hips forward at a punishing pace, not stopping until Ren's whole body tensed up with a gag. 

He eased up then, but only slightly, taking in the mess of a man in front of him. His eyes were closed in concentration, his hands still flat on his thighs like he was focused on what he was doing - like he had somehow done this before, or had been thinking of this day for some time. 

That image thrilled Hux, enough to cause him to pull away completely from Ren. His bottom lip bled and they were even more swollen and red with Hux's abuse, chin damp with saliva. He pulled Ren to his feet and pushed him towards the bed, 

"On your back. Head off the edge of the bed. Do it now, Ren." 

He did, obediently and without question, laying on his back with his head over the edge, raven hair spilling nearly to the floor. Hux moved close again, brushing his cock against Ren's lips before pushing inside his mouth again with a low groan. Ren's tongue teased at the sensitive skin as Hux fought to control his thrusts, but it was hard when he could see all of Ren laid out like this and at his mercy. 

He wrapped one hand around the man's throat, not squeezing but enough so that he could feel the obscene way Ren's throat bulged with each precise thrust. His eyes watered, a stray tear escaping and disappearing into his hairline. 

Finally, Hux pulled out of Ren's mouth and left him breathing heavily. He stroked himself several times, grunting lowly as he came on Ren's face and across his tunic. After he was finished, he tucked himself am into his pants and went to the 'fresher, grabbing a towel and tossing it to Ren. 

"Now that I've proven my point, _schutta_ , get out of my quarters." He muttered, crawling into bed as Ren sat up. 

He looked completely debauched as he wiped his face and tunic the best he could, Hux catching himself staring a little more than he should have. Ren pushed his sweat-slick hair back without pause, tossing the soiled towel on the floor. He left without a word, face still flushed, his tunic hiding an otherwise obvious erection as he made his way back to his quarters, wondering when Hux had learned how to call him a slut in Twi'leki.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for comments and kudos! Please feel free to say hi or send me a fic request [on Tumblr](http://chromiumhearts.tumblr.com) as well. <3


End file.
